User talk:Jdrummer329
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Those People page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 18:49, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:52, March 30, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:37, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Starting with the smaller things that didn't impact deletion. Dialogue should be spaced so two speakers are never talking in the same line. Format was like this: "It was a Summer Sunday morning. The outdoors smelled of crisp pine, apples and cherry wood. I was drinking my coffee outside as I always do. I was listening to birds chirping and the songs of the wind. I enjoyed my time sitting down" Capitalization issues: "“The Russians… They use chemical on us… Russian take over every one… They use chemical… Run city,”" If an ellipses is used in the middle of a sentence the work after should not be capitalized. (Unless a proper noun or the start of a new sentence.) Punctuation issues: "It read”(comma needed, additionally quotations not) “You are living a world..." Commas missing where they are needed: "Disgusted(comma missing) I walked around the town", "sane(hyphen missing) looking person(comma missing) “What is going on?", "He laughed and with a grin on his face he said.(period not needed) , “Well you seem to be..."", "I asked the mirror(,) “Why did you take me to this hell hole!(?)”" Wording errors: "I thought in my mind" is redundant as thoughts occur in the mind. "See I am successful, feeding of (off?)the chemical business." Story issues: " I looked around me and found a vat of the chemical used to run the town. (Needs elaboration) I threw the mirror in the vat." Why is there a random vat of non-descript chemicals lying around by the protagonist's house? The ending also needs to be more fleshed out as it is jarring and needs explanation: "I screamed with one final breath,“This(space missing) world is a lie!”" Those were a few of the issues I found while looking over your story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:10, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :You have to do a deletion appeal if you wish to reupload it. Warning: if you make an appeal now without re-working it, the story will be denied for the issues listed above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:12, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::^ No. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:14, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::The welcome message is an automated message to point out site rules and other important things. Edit summaries are for when you edit someone else's story to correct an error so you can explain what was wrong with it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:28, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Re = response. It is the title of my message to indicate I am responding about your message inquiring about your story's deletion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:39, June 11, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:13, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Actually since I already warned you against reuploading it and you didn't even bother to correct the errors made in the previous one, you are now being banned for a day. The next infraction will result in a lengthier ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:15, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: You need to make a deletion appeal first and provide a link (preferably pastebin) in the appeal. That being said, I would strongly advise you to get feedback on the WW or from someone else as you've had stories deleted in the past and overlooking issues is a pretty quick way for an appeal to be turned down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:59, December 1, 2015 (UTC)